Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga
by tails doll curse
Summary: My own version of the famous advance game. Prequal to Partners in Time.
1. Character Intros

Super Mario Bros. Superstar Saga

Hi! I'm getting right down to writing that story. Finally! Problem is it will take time to write and so I am forced to go on a bit of a hiatus from writing to write this. I will start the story from Mario's point of view and will mostly write the story in third person. Wish me luck. Oh! And here is the list of OC's that I added to the story.

**Peako**- Cute, adorable, and has a voice that can rival Peach's. She is currently out of work since she went into exile. She was on her way to the borderline of the kingdom when she runs into the Mario bros. She is great with information and singing and has a thing for poppies. She also likes cute things and has a mad crush on Prince Peasley. She is gentle and kind and is not afarid to let herself known. Once she is in the group, she'll stick with them 'til the end.

She has long brown hair, ragged patched dress that reach all the way to her feet and covers her hands, and a hat similar to those of the Peas that hang around the castle.

**Peanut**- Young boy with dreams of being a knight. He tends to make mistakes like everyone else. He carries a peashooter and a bat which he uses as weapons and has a habit of wandering off to find adventure. He runs from the kingdom when it is under attack and heads to Chucklehuck woods.

He has a blue cap on backwards with a red sweater, blue pants, and brown shoes.

**Bon**- Peanut's best friend, this small Bob-bomb carries a big punch. It can't speak English, only it's native language. It follows Peanut's dream of being a knight and will protect Peanut no matter what. He doesn't know the meaning of the word fear. Peanut rescued Bon from an accident when they first met.

This black Bob-bomb has a brown head band where he stores huge cannons for fighting. There is a blue gem on the front.

**Koopin**- Remember the Koopa you help in the beginning? The one that becomes the first to get to the assembly. He's Koopin. He is the strongest member of the team but is a coward. He has the most high-tech of machinery under his control and actually could probably beat Cackletta himself if his shell didn't bust a fuse. His shell gets frazzled up and now he is forced to repair it on the journey. This techno Koopa rejoins the team after lengthy separations and remains loyal to Bowser through and through, even when he has found a friend in Mario. He is the top tier in fighting and is fast but tends to tire out quickly since he is part machine.

**Zap**- During their time at the Woohoo Hooniversity, Mario and friends pick up a small Laser Snifit that is no professor. It joins when Peako shows it kindness. It has a strange habit of electrocuting Koopin and Luigi. It acts as a guardian to Peako and Mario and becomes good friends with Bon since it knows his language. It acts as an extra weapon for Peako.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario throws his clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor as he stands in his boxers in front of the bathtub. "Hey Luigi! Can you hang the laundry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Mario shook his head as he continue to fill the tub with water. He began to sing his theme song as he bathe, unaware that at the same time disaster struck the castle. He continues until he suddenly hears feet scurry out of the bathroom. 'What was that?'

He grabs a towel and walks out to see a Toad laying on the floor. He kicks Toad wondering if he was alive when the small mushroom began to speak. "The...the prin...cess..."

'The princess? PEACH!!' Faster than you'd think, Mario was out the door as he dives for the clothes line as Luigi was hanging his clothes. Mass confusion later, Mario ran off to save the princess...with Luigi tied up in the clothesline that was hanging off his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario rushes into the castle to see Bowser stomping in anger. He stops abruptly as his brother flies past him and smacks Bowser upside the head. Luigi looks up from his spot on the floor to see what he'd hit. One look at the King of Koopas nearly caused poor Luigi a heart attack as he rushes behind Mario for shelter. Mario looks back at Luigi before standing his ground in front of Bowser. He didn't even get a chance to speak before Bowser was on his feet. "Attacking me when my back is turned, huh? Well, that's typical! C'mere Super Coward Bros.!"

Bowser jumps at Mario as Mario dodged. Bowser unleashes his fire breath as Mario jumps on his head. Luigi watches the fight from the sidelines doing all sorts of weird dances as he freaks out over the fight. Mario laughs as he trounces Bowser to the ground. "C'mon King of Koopas! You're going to have to do better than that!"

Mario delivers the final blow that brings Koopa down. "Bye bye" Luigi jokes.

After a moment of silence, Bowser is back on his feet growling. "Uh... W-Wait a second! Listen... This is no time for fighting! ...Even though I would've won!"

Mario drops his hands to his side as he stares at Bowser. "What?" A Toad who was watching the fight next to the crying Peach answers. "Listen to me, everyone!! Something terrible has happened! The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbor, the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit!" Another Toad continues. "Yeah! But it was no friendly visit! The Ambassador stole Princess Peach's voice!"

Here Peach tries to talk as her servants ran for cover. As she talks explosions are heard all around here. The first Toad came back to finish. "...A-And replaced it with this explosive vocabulary!"

Peach tries to talk some more as more explosions are heard. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser ran from her as she began to cry again. Once it was safe, Bowser spoke again. "Gah! If I kidnap Princess Peach in this state, she'll wreck my castle! Mario! Do something super!"

Mario looks at Bowser. "Like what? Stolen voices aren't my specialty! Stolen princesses and clogged plumbing are!"

Toad rushes in and turns to Mario as he began to beg. "Mario! Please! Go retrieve Princess Peach's beautiful voice! Only you can do it!"

Toad number two comes in next. "The perpetrator came from the Beanbean Kingdom! If you head over there, you should be able to learn more!"

Before Mario could answer, Bowser buds in. "Bwa ha ha ha! Yes! Go capture that fiend and get back Peach's voice! And then I can kidnap her! We'll take the Koopa Cruiser and reach the Beanbean Kingdom in no time! Mario! We leave immediately!!"

Mario nods in agreement as a familiar and unwelcome sound rang out. Mario, Luigi and Bowser all turn to see Peach's mouth was moving and hightailed it out of there just as a huge explosion shook the castle. A flag falls of the top of the castle and hits a poor Toad on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario soon find himself walking around saying good bye to everyone as Luigi points the way that Bowser went. Mario came upon a Koopa with a green shell, flight cap, and goggles. He was looking around frantically. Mario, always being the helpful hand that he is, asks him what was wrong. "I don't know where King Bowser went so I don't know where the assembly is being held."

"Oh! Well, he went thatta way. Up past that hedge. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Mario! You're a life saver!"

With that said, the Koopa runs past Mario towards the Koopa Cruiser. Mario smiles and shakes his head as he, Luigi, and a few toads make their way to the cruiser. Suddenly a voice rings out. "MASTER MARIO!"

Everyone turns to see Toadsworth rushing towards them with Mario's suitcase. "It would appear I'm just in time! I have prepared a suitcase for you to take with you on your long journey. I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits. Please take it!"

Mario nods. "Thanks Toadsworth. This will be useful.

Mario opens it and places the mushrooms he got as goodbye gifts inside. Once he closes it, Toadsworth speaks up again. "...Once you board the Koopa Cruiser you can take your time and look through it. Now then, I have one more parting gift, as it were: Some funds for your trip! Here you go... One hundred Mushroom Kingdom coins. Huh? Oh, gracious! Master Luigi! Are you going to the Beanbean Kingdom, as well?"

Luigi's eyes widen as he began to shake his head vigorously. "N-N-N-NO! I'm just here to say goodbye to my bro and see him off."

Toadsworth nods in understanding. "A capital idea! I do believe I'll join you."

With that said, the group heads up to the Koopa Cruiser. Toadsworth stands near the hedge with another Toad as Luigi stood back near the Koopa Mario helped waving his cap goodbye. Mario jumps up to the Koopa Cruiser and lands next to Bowser on top as Bowser turns to him and laughs his evil laugh. "GWA HA HA HA! Well? So? What do you think? Incredible, isn't it? This is my newest weapon: the Koopa Cruiser!"

Mario looks it over. 'Where have I seen the design before?' He turns to Bowser. "Nice! You really outdone yourself this time."

Bowser grins. "Now to call my baddies. BOWSER BADDIES!!"

Everyone waits a moment as silence struck them. There was still only one Koopa and the only one moving was Luigi who was still waving goodbye. A tumbleweed pass as Mario turns to Bowser with a questioning look. Bowser throws a fit. "GAAH! Where are they?! Huh? What in green blazes...? Hey! You! Are you signing up to join my crew of Bowser Baddies?"

By now Luigi was jumping up and down stupidly as he waves. "I see! I see! You want me to bring you along that badly, huh?"

Luigi then realizes that Bowser was looking at him and looks around before pointing at himself. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Uh, n-n-n-n-n-no!"

"Gwa ha ha har! Oh, That's rich! Don't be modest, Mr. Green! I mean, you look like a real pain, but I'll take you anyway!"

Luigi's eyes widen to the side of dinner plates as he takes a few steps back. Finally he turns and begans to run as Bowser calls out behind him. "Hey, You! STOP!"

Luigi was knocked back as a Koopa appears. "Your Gnarliness! The Baddies have just arrived! Hey! The assembly area is over here, you blithering idiots!"

Five green shell Koopas, five red shell Koopas, and five Goombas lined up and began to board the Koopa Cruiser. Luigi tried to slip away but Bowser got word and immediately calls to his men. "Initiate Cruiser pursuit!"

Luigi was chased down. He didn't even stand a chance. With an increased headcount, Mario and Luigi began on their new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just something helpful for you to read the story.

Regular text.

**Shouting.**

_Mario's thoughts._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Skies Above the Mushroom Kingdom:

Mario and Luigi were sitting below deck. Mario was looking through the suitcase while Luigi was trying to come up with a plan of escape. Mario looks up at Luigi. "Don't worry little bro. I'll protect you. You don't have to worry about getting hurt."

Luigi smiles. "Thanks Mario, you're the best."

"Hey, What are brothers for."

There was another moment of silence before Bowser's voice came over the intercom. "Hey! You! Down there in the ship's belly! Mario and... what's-yer-name! Green Guy! Mario! And...Mr. Green Mario Brother Guy! Look alive down there, will you two? We're about to arrive in the Beanbean Kingdom! Get ready and report to the deck! Pronto!"

As they walk, they see Koopas training and preparing for who knows what. They pass a group of Koopas who are taking pictures and one notices Mario. "Hey you two mustache bros! Your about to enter the Beanbean Kingdom, so you have your passports with you, right?"

Mario and Luigi look at each other before speaking in unison. "Passports?"

The Koopa looks at them. "Well, it looks like you got a suitcase there so open it up, and I'll check for you."

Mario opens his suitcase as the Koopa goes rustling through it. "Why you got them right here! These are your passports." Says the Koopa as he holds them up.

He then notices something and takes a closer look at the pictures. "But...Hey! There aren't any photos! These won't get you in the Beanbean Kingdom! No sir, no way, no how!"

Mario and Luigi look at each other again with wide eyes. "Oh no!"

The Koopa raises his hand to keep them calm. "Don't wig out about it, though. If we take your pictures here, you should be just fine. Since the Great Bowser has called you to deck, I'll let you two cut in line."

Mario and Luigi smile as Mario goes to stand on the mat. "Now stay still. Ready? Say CHEEP CHEEP!"

Mario does his victory pose as the camera flashes. Luigi looks at this with interest before standing on the mat. Just as the flash went off, Luigi made a ridiculous face while waving his arms. Mario and several Koopas doubled over in laughter. "Great! I've taken passport photos for both of you! Aren't we all heppy now? Happy all around!"

Mario smiles as he continues to head towards the deck. A Koopa stops him. "Hey! Mario! Remeber me? I was the one who you helped back in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario nods as he recognizes the Koopa. "Glad to see you've made it. You're welcome."

"Thanks! The name is Koopin. It's nice to be nice. Hey! Um...can I come with you guys to the deck? I hate having to work below deck and all. Please?"

Mario thinks for a second as he looks at Luigi. Luigi just shrugs as Mario finally turns to him. "Sure, why not?"

Koopin gives an excited whoop before following them. After passing by an angry Koopa and having barrel trouble, they manage reach the area just below deck. There was a blockade of cargo in there way. "Argh!"

Koopin went to talk to the frustrated Koopa and came back with bad news. "We need to move the cargo since some idiot put it there. The crane should do it. Many of us like to call it Mr. Pinch since its powerful vice grip can make a very painful pinch. There should be a switch over there."

Mario nods as Luigi went over to look at the cargo. Mario flips the switch as Mr. Pinch glides over to the cargo. It stops above Luigi and grabs hold of Luigi's pants. "HOhohoho!"

Luigi is lifted by the seat of his pants up to deck. Everyone stares at this with mixed emotions. Finally a random Koopa speaks up. "Ok...THAT looks uncomfortable. I guess he was mistaken as cargo. Looks dumb enough. HEY! Why don't we use him as a look out!"

After there were agreements all around, Koopin sighs as his shell opens up. Two huge crane like claws come out and began to lift the cargo and move it. Mario was amazed. "How are you doing that and why didn't you do it earlier?"

Koopin gives a friendly smile. "I am a Techno Koopa equipped with state-of-the-art technology. I didn't do it earlier because I don't really wish to waste energy and equipment needlessly when there can be another way."

"Ah..."

Soon Koopin and Mario made their way to the deck to see Luigi with binoculars and Bowser waiting. Bowser looks over at Mario. "We will be arriving at the Beanbean Kingdom border in a few so you better prepare yourself. When we arrive, you better make it quick! I want to kidnap Princess Peach as soon as possible!"

Mario nods and ignores him, rolling his eyes in the process. Koopin, on the other hand, applauds him on his leadership. Up above them, Luigi spots something and begins to freak out in a near comical way. "HOOHOHA!"

Bowser, Koopin and Mario all look up at him as Bowser frowns. "Eh? What's with all the hoopla?"

Suddenly a shot hits Koopin in the back, sending him into Bowser. His shell sparks and fizzles which is not a good sign. "Ah! My shell! It shorted out!"

Bowser was thrown back and had hit the crane which caused Luigi to fall onto him. He stands up and growls. "**RAWR! What now?**"

Suddenly there was a being in front of the cruiser in a flying chair. She was ugly. She had a green face, pink eyes, purple hair which was positioned weirdly in buns on her head, and a rather dark purple dress. Her cackle wasn't any better. As her voice rang out, Mario thought his ears were going to start bleeding. "EEYAH HA HA HA! Who would have thought you'd catch up to the Great Cackletta in even a hundred million years."

Bowser grew furious as he pointed an accusing claw at her. "You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice! How dare you pull off such a cool evil plan?"

**"EEYAH HA HA HA! Ooh, I Dare!" **

Mario felt insulted and he could tell Luigi did too. Bowser releases a low growl as Koopin stood back, cowering behind Mario. Upon seeing the scene in front of her, Cackletta lets out another cackle. "Now I'm going straight back to the Beanbean Kingdom so my next plan can take root. I have no time to chat with the likes of you. Fawful! Take care of this!"

They soon realized that there was another green-faced being there. He was slightly shorter than Mario with a red cloak, swirl glasses, evil grin, and a strange helmet. Cackletta took off as Bowser shouts a her to hold it. Fawful then approaches them and unleashes a very high pitch laughter that could shatter glass. "Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you. If you are giving us the chase just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are idiots of foolishness." _Great! An evil being who doesn't know proper grammar. _"Princess Peach's voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle will be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom." _Now I'm hungry._

Fawful then shoots Bowser and sends him back into the crane again. Koopin rushes to him and begans to check him for injuries. Mario and Luigi rush up behind him. When Koopin gave them the okay signal they all turn to see that Fawful was gone. Suddenly a high pitch laugh is heard behind them as they jump and turn to see Fawful. Mario, Luigi and Koopin prepares for battle as Fawful laughs. "Next it is the turn of you!"

He shoots at Mario and Luigi as they jump. Koopin shouts to Mario. "Get him grounded, then we can truly take him!"

Mario nods as he jumps up and hits Fawful's helmet, causing it to crack. Luigi get's the idea and follows Mario's example. "OooF! Have your readiness for this!"

Fawful then shoots at Mario then Luigi in a quick rapid fire that almost caught them off guard. "Fink-rat!!" Fawful shoots at Luigi who gets knocked back. "Luigi!"

Mario was seeing red now as he jumps up to Fawful and delivers a powerful smash to the psychopath's helmet. The helmet shatters as Koopin tackles the now grounded Fawful from behind. Koopin sticks with shellshocks as Mario and Luigi jumps on him, all avoiding his weak tackle attacks. Mario delivers a fierce blow to his head which causes him to fall over. "Oooof. Uhnnrgh... How can Fink-rats like you beat such an awful nasty as me? Headgear!" His headgear comes down as good as new and reattaches to his head. "**I have fury! **Bah! Now is when the talking stops! I do not have time to stop and smell foul roses such as you! **One fell swoop is the way I will deal with you Fink-rats! Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!"**

Fawful then sends wave after wave of shots down on the three and the Koopa Cruiser. The cruiser takes significant damage as it begans to shake and smoke. Still laughing, Fawful leaves. Mario, Luigi, and Koopin took one look at each other and began to panic as the cruiser erupts, sending the entire crew plummeting to the land below.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario opens his eyes to see that he is lying in Stardust Fields. He blinks as he feels something shift under him. He jumps up to find he has landed on Luigi. He pulls Luigi to his feet as he looks at the landscape around them. There were debris and Koopas lying everywhere. Mario felt his stomach drop at the realization that he can't see either Koopin or Bowser. He then turns to Luigi who has a few bruises and cuts on his body but no major injuries. "You okay, Luigi?"

"Other than a bruised ego and a bruised butt, I'm fine. This is why I didn't want to come. I'm a useless pathetic coward."

Mario frowns as he rubs Luigi's back to calm him down. "Let's go. Bowser and Koopin must've landed on the Beanbean Kingdom side."

Mario leads the way to the border as they pass the moaning Koopas. _I hope this delay doesn't take too long. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario and Luigi comes out the other side with a map. Luigi was panting as Mario looks over the map. Luigi grips Mario's shirt to catch his breath. "I've heard of extreme jump rope but that was ridiculous. (1) Mario , where do we go from here?"

"South," answers Mario without even looking from the map, "We need to head to Hoohoo Village."

Mario then frowns as he looks the map over. He was so intrigued in the map he didn't notice when he walked into a warp pipe. Luigi was about to freak when Mario came back out. He then looks up at Luigi as he finally looks up from the map. "Check out these names Luigi. This kingdom must be a real laugh riot."

Luigi stares in awe but decides not to mention the pipe. He looks the names over. "Chucklehuck Woods? Woohoo Hooniversity? Teehee Valley? Guffawha Ruins? Oho Oasis? Gwarhar Lagoon? Harhall's Studios? Joke's End? Who was this kingdom named by? Comedians?"

Mario shrugs. "I don't know but whoever it was, was either a real laugh riot or just love to laugh too much. Didn't think that was possible. Anyway, silly names aside, lets head down to Hoohoo village."

Mario leads the way through Stardust Fields as they try their best to avoid a fight. They are after all only here to get Princess Peach's voice. Mario sighs at the pitiful defense spikes. "These are low enough for a two-year-old to jump."

Luigi nods. "Remember Mario, we could jump higher than any ordinary two-year-old at the time."

Mario chuckles at this and jumps the spikes, leading them down the ledge . They kept following the path 'til they found a cannon with orange legs and an orange spike tail sticking out. Mario and Luigi exchange looks before flipping the cannon over to find Bowser's head and shoulders. "Mario! Glad to see ya! Great timing! Can you help me? I'm stuck."

Bowser struggles as Mario crosses his arms and smiles. _Who's the fat one now?_ He then speaks innocently. "Geez Bowser, I'm sure about six weeks of crash dieting and major exercise will get you right out."

Luigi sniggers as Bowser growls. "Keep your diet jokes to yourself, okay? Just get me out!!!"

Suddenly a giant creature falls out of the sky and lands causing the ground to shake. Luigi falls over as Mario balances, having gone through the same routine with Bowser many times in the past. Luigi struggles to his feet as the creature unleashes a rather sickening laugh at the sight. "**Nyeck nyeck nyeck!!!** Why, could it be Bowser, the Great Koopa King, has fallen into my cannon? How amusing."

His voice was rather teasing causing Bowser to grow furious an struggle more in the cannon. "How dare you?!? Who dares to speak to me so?"

"I am Tolstar, the grreat and famed King of Stardust Fields. _Never heard of him _Hmmm... I must say, you're not very impressive in person_._"

He then turns to Mario and Luigi and smiles. "If you want to get him out of there, you'll need to pay me coins. I'll set him free and keep this embarrassing incident a secret if you pay me all of your coins."

Mario rolls his eyes as Bowser complains about how unfair that was. While Mario did agree with Bowser, they were in a rush so he reaches into his suitcase and threw the entire sack of money at Tolstar. Tolstar looked happy at first but then realizes something. "These are Mushroom Kingdom coins. Well, we are in the Beanbean Kingdom. The currency is different here. _Oh no..._ With today's currency, 100 mushroom coins = 10 beanbean coins. _ Where did the calculator come from?_ Oh dear, I don't know if I'll be able to keep this a secret. I'll help only after you get 100 beanbean coins."

Luigi stomps the dirt. "That's not fair!"

Tolstar only laughs as Mario drags Luigi away, seething with anger. Later, Mario and Luigi were destroying some enemies as Luigi picks up the coins they drop. Luigi is struck with a thought and turns to Mario. "Why do these enemies carry coins? It's not like they can use them. People would run screaming before they get the chance."

Mario kills a bullet bill cannon before turning to Luigi. "I have no idea. What I do know is that they carry them and we can use that to our advantage. So this is what a beanbean coin looks like."

Mario was holding a coin up to his face, he didn't realize when he walked onto a star-shaped door in the ground. The ground shakes as he door opens and Mario jumps back. A toad with red stars on its head appears. He was standing on a similar toad only this one was green. The red one on top speaks first without even seeing the bros. "Sergeant Starshade! The shooting stars we witnessed were probably and alien bombardment. In the name of the Starshade Bros., we will fine the alien scum! They will rue the day!" _Starshade Bros.? _

The green one pulls out a telescope as Luigi rushes to Mario's side. In the process, the toad sees a flash of green in the lens. "General Starshade! Sir! I have confirmed presence of a suspicious unknown entity! It was green! A color that pierces the eye!"

General Starshade pulls out a telescope too. Mario jumps on Luigi's head and Luigi rushes back to the other side with Mario on his head. "YES! Sighting confirmed! Though the color was red, not green! Urgent! Pursue additional visual contact immediately!" _What's with these two?_

Luigi suddenly got an idea and smiles up to Mario. Mario got the idea and gives Luigi the thumbs up. _Let's give these two the old mirror routine._

Mario and Luigi stand in front of the Starshade Bros. as the two lower their telescopes. The two had confused looks and began to move about. What eve they did, the Mario Bros. did. They did several silly things like flap like a bird or made faces, but Luigi and Mario kept on them. Finally General and Sergeant Starshade made a spinning motion that the two could not duplicate. In the process, Mario flies into General Starshade causing the two to topple over. General Starshade stands up to see Mario doing the same. Luigi helps Sergeant Starshade up while giving an apology. "Oh! Incredible! It is none other than Mario and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom! Sergeant Stashade! Change of mission objective! Obtain autographs, STAT!"

Mario signs them autographs without giving a second thought. Luigi blushes as he also signs an autograph, apparently not used to doing such a thing. Mario smiles to Luigi as they hand the autographs over. The Starshade Bros. give their earnest thanks as they pocket the autographs as Sergeant Starshade finally asks. "So, what are the famous Mario Bros. doing in a place like this?"

Mario and Luigi go into a tale about the latest happenings up to Tolstar's offer. "Interesting. To imagine that the Princess Peach's voice is in the hands of some vile enemy. Her voice must be recovered no matter what it takes! Priority one, Sergeant Starshade! We must provide as much field support as we can."

Sergeant Starshade salutes them. "Very well! We the Starshade Bros. will teach our special way of navigating Stardust Fields and fighting enemies! The High Jump and the Spin Jump! They will become useful as you travel the kingdom!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario and Luigi says goodbye to the Starshade Bros. as the two were plump tired but happy. Luigi turns to Mario after the bros. were out of sight. He was smiling ear to ear. "I'm starting to like this. I was amazed to see those moves could be used in attacks too. I wonder what else we'll learn while were here."

Mario shrugs. "I don't know but I hope we can get Peach's voice soon so we can just enjoy this place like were on vacation. Listen! We almost have 100 coins. We should start heading back."

"Do you trust Tolstar to keep his half of the bargain?"

"Just about as far as I can throw him, without using my special technique. That wouldn't be very far. Stay on your toes, little brother. I feel were in for a ride."


	5. Chapter 5

Mario held up the sack of coins to Tolstar. "There you have it: 100 beanbean coins. Just like we promised."

Luigi notes the tint of anger in Mario's voice, but says nothing of it. Tolstar takes the entire sack and empties its contents. He then throws the empty sack at a shocked Mario's feet. "Nyeck Nyeck Nyeck. I see you have 133 beanbean coins."

"Hey! Some of that was for us!"

"Well I'll be taking it all then as any other king would do."

Bowser finally lets himself known. "Just let me outta here!!!"

Tolstar turns to Bowser who is still struggling in the cannon. Now Mario almost pities the poor Koopa. Almost. Tolstar looks innocent as he asks, "Huh? You want out? You want me to help you? Who said I'd do that?"

Bowser grew furious and began to struggle in the cannon more as Mario felt anger rise in him. Luigi looks at Tolstar like he suddenly grew two heads. Tolstar continues to laugh but something was off. His laughter sounded _evil_. Tolstar turns to the Mario Bros. with evil eyes and a toothy grin. "You are not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore! Outsiders Begone!"

He then begins to throw spike balls at Mario and Luigi who immediately jump over them. Mario looks over to Luigi who was staring frantically at him. In that moment there was an entire conversation taking place between the two quiet brothers as Mario smirks and Luigi pulls a serious look before nodding. Luigi runs ahead of Mario and Mario jumps of his shoulders spinning. Luigi then grabs Mario's feet as he flies over to Tolstar. Then they flip and hit head on. (Literally)After completing Splash Bros., Tolstar falls back but gets back up angrily. He then charges at them but the brothers had another trick up their sleeve. Mario was standing in front of Luigi as Luigi bounces off of Mario's shoulders and flies high into the air. Mario jumps into air and grabs Luigi's ankles on the way down and swings him into Tolstar's head, knocking him out with the move Bounce Bros. Mario and Luigi land and high five each other as a noise came from below their feet. "You sir, have been griping far too loudly for some time!"

Mario and Luigi stand back as a familiar green Toad appears. _Sergeant Starshade?_ The sergeant walks over to the cannon and tilts it so it was pointing at Tolstar while grinding his teeth in anger. He lights the fuse on the cannon and goes back underground. Mario and Luigi freak out as Bowser screams from the cannon. Mario tries to blow out the fuse but it was useless. "Mario!!! Green Stache!!! You gotta get Princess Peach's voice back!** It's all up to you!" **Bowser was fired from the cannon and he and Tolstar vanish as they fall far into Stardust Fields below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario doesn't know how long he had been standing there looking out at Stardust Fields but he began to feel the time had come to keep moving. He and Luigi exchange glances as Luigi's voice came out roughly. "We're all alone now, aren't we Mario?"

Mario nods as he places a hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Yes little brother. Koopin is gone, Bowser is out of our reach, and we are miles from home. It is a new adventure for the both of us. At least we can take it together."

Luigi nods and smiles as he and Mario turn their backs on Stardust Field, leaving the vast wonders and all doubts behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario and Luigi comes out of a cave tired as they come to a mountainous region with more green. The brothers look around in awe as they walk forward. "You Fiends!!!"

Mario and Luigi jump as they are surrounded by guards immediately. Luigi shrinks behind Mario as the head guard spoke. "We've found you at last! You scum! What've you done with Prince Peasley !"

One by one the guards started to make accusations. "Yes! There is no miatake! YOU kidnapped Prince Peasley" "We have witnesses! Now confess villains!"

Mario shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "We have no idea what you are talking about. My name is Mario Mario and this is my brother, Luigi Mario."

The leader grits his teeth in anger before shouting. "Lies! Bald-faced lies! The superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom would never come here!"

"Nyeh... Nyeck nyehhh.... They're not lying."

Everyone turns to see Tolstar in bandages and a leg cast, an arm cast, and a neck brace. _Must have been some fall._ His injuries alone seem to have gained the attention of the guards. Tolstar chuckles before speaking again. "They say they've come here chasing someone named Cackletta... and they're really, really tough..."

He then flies off smiling at Mario as Mario waves back in a thankful manner. The guards stare after him and gulp. Finally they turn back to the brothers as the leader begins to pull at his collar in embarrassment. " ...Odear. Oh my! Ohhh, BOY! Pardon us, sirs! SO sorry! See, our kingdom's Prince Peasley was kidnapped by something...Or so recent reports out of Hoohoo village claim. We have been looking for any sign of the perpetrator. According to eyewitness accounts, the prince's kidnapper.... wore an odd helmet and spoke of mustard and fink-rats... _Fawful!_... That is all we have to go on. If you come across anything, please let us know, and I apologize again for the misunderstanding."

Mario smiles as he nods. Luigi was still cowering behind Mario but also nods. The leader then turns to the rest of the guards. "Reopen the investigation!"

Most of the guards leave as the leader remains. "I'll at least show you to Hoohoo Village. It is the least I can do to make up for my mistakes."

Mario and Luigi grin to each other before Mario speaks. "That would be great, thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three arrive at Hoohoo Village. A village in the Hoohoo Mountainside. Mario and Luigi could only gape at the houses and waterfalls as the guard chuckles. "Well, I have to get back to work. Good luck you two."

Mario smiles. "Thanks. Come Luigi, we should head to the castle."

Luigi was still in a daze but follows his brother as the two made to the path out of the village. Mario stops as he sees an all too familiar person waiting. "FAWFUL!!!"

Fawful turns at the sound of his name to see the brother heading his way. "Nnrrgh-GACK! _That's a weird sound to make! _Y-You again! You are the pair of fink-rats that swooped down with that Bowser that I hate!"

Mario smirks as Luigi prepares for a fight. Mario speaks. "Surprise, surprise. We have you now! What've you done with Prince Peasley?"

"Hmph! HMPH, I say to you! While I was busy with Peasley, you have been catching me! I HAVE FURY! But Cackletta has already begun smearing the butter of her next tasty plan over Beanbean Castle! Since you two cannot make it in time, I say to you that it is better never than late..."

Mario frowns as Luigi scratches his head in confusion. Fawful flies upwards and pushes a rock off a ledge. "SO HERE IS YOUR HAULTING PLACE!!!"

A boulder that looks like a huge guardian of somesort landed in front of them, blocking their path down the mountain. Fawful laughs one more time. "I HAVE FURY! Since you will not be shattering this stone, I laugh at you trying to climb down the mountain."

He then leaves as Mario shouts after him. "Come back here, coward! Give back Peach's voice!"

Mario stops and slumps to the ground in anger and exaustion as Luigi stares at his brother before speaking. "You know, I can't even understand half the things he says. Wouldn't spreading butter on a castle leave nothing but a very messy castle?"

Mario turns to stare at Luigi as Luigi smiles back while raising his eyebrows in a comical way. Finally the two brothers burst out in laughter. Mario finally calms down and smiles to Luigi. _I'm glad Luigi came. He always finds a way to cheer me up. I just hope he can bear with this adventure. I don't want any harm to come to my little brother. Still, this adventure might actually be a good experience for him. _

Luigi then holds his hand out towards his brother to help him up as they turn back to the village. "We might as well look for some hammers. I wish I had brought my hammer from home."

Mario and Luigi wander around town as they notice a group working to fix a bridge. They continue their search until they come across a house where they here clanging inside. The two walk inside to see two brothers with hammer-shaped heads trying to make a hammer. They seem to fail as the rock crumbled. The red one pants as he stares at the pebbles in defeat. "This...stone....just...ain't....gonna....do it....We can't make hammers no more...."

The green one glances at the door to see Mario and Luigi staring back. "What do you two think you're starin' at?"

Mario looks between them nods to Luigi. "We were wondering if you can make us some hammers."

"You want us to make you a hammer?"

The red one jumps up. "Hey! I know these two dudes! They're Mario and Luigi from the mushroom kingdom! The Jump and Hammer Kings!"

The green one's eyes widen as realization hit. You're so right, Sledge! I remember these guys! Why are a couple of celebrities like you bummin' around a place like this looking for hammers?"

Luigi and Mario tries to explain before Sledge raises his hand. "You don't have to tell us. Mallet and I fully understand. We would be happy you make hammers for you. We are professionals after all."

Mallet rubs his knuckles to his shirt." That's right. Pros. all the way. Problem is, is that we need Hoohoo Blocks from the top of the mountain for only these blocks are hard enough to turn into hammers."

Sledge drops his head somewhat. "Yes and with Blablanadon's sudden disappearance and our lack of jumping power, you see why we can't get to the top."

Mario and Luigi exchange glances and smile to each other. Mario and Luigi then show off their high jumping ability to the brothers. Mallet then slaps his forehead. "That's right! You two are jumpin' pros, ain't you?"

Sledge jumps with excitement. "So you're saying that you two will go to the top and get us some Hoohoo Blocks to make into hammers?"

"If you can hook us up with those blocks, we'll make you guys some special hammers."

"You scratch our backs, Bros., and we'll scratch yours!"

Mario and Luigi left the house to find the bridge was fully repaired. "I guess we have no choice now. Let's hurry Luigi."

Luigi nods as he follows his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi pants as he jumps to a high ledge. He then hears his brother groan in frustration. "Looks like the spin jump won't cut it this time."

Luigi looks up to see the ledge was too far. In anger, Mario crushes an attacking Dry Bones under his feet. He then kicks a meanie beanie aside, and keeps walking 'til he reaches a fountain. Luigi was thirsty and begins to drink the water. He then realizes that his stomach was expanding but the water tasted so good. "Mountain springs have the most delicious water, eh Luigi? Stop drinking unless you want to ruin your thin figure. At the rate your going, your stomach will burst."

Luigi pulls away finally and spits some of the water out. Mario took his turn and had to agree with Luigi; the water tasted great. When he finally pulls away, he realizes that now he was fatter than Wario. His overalls and shirt were straining under his newfound weight and Luigi was rolling with laughter. Mario jumps causing the ground to shake and a rock to hit Luigi in the head. Luigi got the message and shuts up as Mario waddles past him. He then became frantic with realization and with his foot writes something in the sand for Luigi to read, who reads it out loud. "'Help!....I ....can't......spit it.....out! .....I .... can't... talk...and ...I...can .....barely....breath!' Ok, Mario! Don't panic and hold still!"

Luigi jumps on Mario's head as the water shoots straight out of his mouth and hits a burning statue that was three feet away. The fire dies and the statues sucks up smoke as a strange face on the mountain wall opens its mouth to unleash a small tornado. Mario pants with his hands on his knees as Luigi watches the tornados appearance. "Mario... I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi and Mario land shakily as Luigi's plan of using the tornado to power the spin jump worked. Mario and Luigi laugh at the success and continue their climb until them come to a rather flat part of the mountain with some grass, flowers, and one or two trees around. Mario inspects the place. "This is a great place to rest bro."

Mario stops as his gaze picks up a beanbean girl with floor-length, brown hair and tattered dress that reaches her ankle. The sleeves were too long for her arms and she wore a tattered hat. She had scrolls laying about her feet and was singing a beautiful melody. Mario became lost in the song, almost hypnotized. He did not even notice as the ground races up to meet him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl jumps as she hears a thud and Luigi screaming his brother's name. The girl turns to see Luigi bent over the sleeping form of his brother, shaking his body rather harshly. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! This my fault! I let myself go again and sang my favorite lullaby! For some reason, that always puts people to sleep!"

Luigi simply nods as he fusses over his brother who woke up ten minutes later. Mario's voice still sounds tired "S'up bro?"

Luigi sighs in relief as the girl laughs. She then holds her hand out to Luigi. "I'm Peako. Who might you two be?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh! You are the Mario Bros.? Cool!"

Luigi blush as Mario brush the compliment a side. "Yeah. Luigi and I are trying to get to the top of this mountain to fetch some Hoohoo Blocks. Care to join us? We could use the company."

"Sure, I can help in battle. I know many of the enemies weaknesses and I can use my voice to affect them or us in a fight."

Mario nods. "Great! Then on to the summit."

Peako giggles as she looks curiously at Luigi. "You're the first person I've ever met who wasn't affected by my singing. I wonder why? I mean, everyone was always affected. You should've fallen like your brother yet you were still standing and not the least bit tired when I stopped."

Luigi blinks as he turns to stare at Peako as Mario laughs. "Well, what do you know, Luigi, you're special. I guess that is one more thing you can do that I can't."

Luigi blushes at Mario's comment and Peako smiles. Peako was leading the way as she tells her story. "I was on the run from a witch named Cackletta. She said that if I was anywhere near her master plan, it will be ruined and she will ruin me."

Mario looks at her in interest. "So your saying you are one of few that can put a hitch in her plans without even trying?"

"Apparently."

Luigi scratches his head. "That's interesting. You might be able to help us after all. All we need to do is get you to her master plan and you can stop it. We'll protect you."

Mario nods as Peako's smile brightens. _She's rather adorable when she smiles._ Mario chuckles at this thought. _She reminds me of Peach in a way. _They work their way up the mountain and soon Mario realizes that it was becoming less green and more hazardous. "Peako, I'll have to carry you to get up there. Piggyback. Do you mind?"

Peako blushes slightly but smiles and shakes her head. She then climbs onto Mario's back as Luigi and Mario use their jumping techniques to reach the top. Once they reach the top, Mario puts Peako down. "Don't you boys ever get tired?"

Mario thinks. "After my fifth adventure, I sort of became use to traveling like this. Luigi? He is not a used to it but that doesn't mean he is not used to traveling. Even he has had his adventures." He then brings his voice down to a whisper. "Just don't ask him about his latest adventure. It is one that neither he nor I like to think about."

"Really why?"

"Boos, scary mansion, lightning, me trapped in a portrait, nighttime, full moon, many ghosts, and flying furniture and other objects. It was a nightmare in a nutshell. He was lucky to keep his sanity. I feel sorry for being pulled into it and having to be saved by him. Guilty that I could've protected him and I didn't. I feel that this adventure might help him see that not everything is a scary as that mansion and situations could've been a lot worse. Then he might not be so down with fighting bad guys."

"Oh..."

Luigi looks over at them. "Are you guys still talking about me?"

Mario looks over at Luigi. "Nah. Just telling her about one of your past adventures."

Peako catches on. "I think you would've looked cute in a frog suit."

Luigi blushes as Peako giggles. Mario heads up a small incline and stares in shock before jumping the rest of the way. "We made it to the summit guys!"

Luigi jumps after him as Peako runs to keep up. Sure enough, they were at the top. There was a telescope there that Mario looks into to see all of the Beanbean Kingdom. "Wow! Luigi! You've got to see this!"

Mario steps aside so Luigi could have a look. Luigi looks through and says in return, "Well, I know one thing bro. We are definitely not in Mushroom Kingdom anymore."

Mario laughs as Peako looks over somewhere. She gasps before pointing and gently tugging on Luigi's shoulder. "Blablanadon! It's him! Why is he sleeping on that giant stone?"

They walk to the pile of stones in the middle of the small lake on the summit to take a closer look. Blablanadon was an orange pterodactyl-like creature who was sleeping on a giant egg. As they got a closer look, Luigi kicks a stone that woke the bird. "FOOOOOOOLS!!! What're you kicking that for? That's a really rare stone! It's called a Hoohoo Block! And I'll tell you that anyone who tries to kick a Hoohoo block down the mountain is a thief in my book!"

Mario was frantic to calm the bird down. "It was an accident! We were trying to wake you up!"

Luigi bows apologetically. "Right! Sorry! Anyway the people below are worried about you."

Blablanadon calms down. "Whuzzat? They're worried about me? Really? I didn't mean to make them worried. See, what happened is that I saw Prince Peasley and followed him up here... And then I saw this huge egg had appeared! I was shocked! I was speechless! Which is rare! So anyway, I've been keeping this poor egg warm ever since! Yep, that's the deal. I think something will hatch out of it pretty soon. That's what happens with eggs."

Peako looks the egg over and strokes it somewhat. "I wonder what it will be."

Luigi shrugs as Mario stands back to look at the egg. Something doesn't seem right.

Suddenly the ground shakes as Blablanadon gets off the egg excitedly. Cracks appear as the egg hatches. Luigi and Peako rush forward to see what's going to come out but Mario readies himself for a fight. Suddenly the egg hatches and out steps a rather short dragon with a big head and even bigger mouth. Mario knew this thing wasn't the least bit friendly. "LOOK OUT!!!"

Mario grabs Luigi by the collar and Peako by the sleeve before pulling them out of the way by an oncoming fireball. Mario gets hit and sent flying with burns on his face. He hits a Hoohoo block that falls into the water. He was back on his feet in seconds and takes a running leap at the monster. He lands on his head, delivering damage to its skull. Mario then practically dances out of the way of another fireball. Luigi follows his brother's example and stomps on his head. Peako watches from a distance as the two brothers fight him. "I have to do something! I can't just stand here!"

Peako takes a deep breath and sings her heart out. The melody catches the dragon off guard before it is lulled into a deep sleep. Mario took this chance. He jumps up onto Luigi's shoulders and spins, Luigi the grabs his feet and flips them both so that their combined weight hits the monster squarely on the head. The results flattened it to the ground as it lets out a pitiful roar. Mario smiles in triumph. "And that's the end of Dragohoho."

The dragon then glows as it changes shape and starts to shrink. The light vanishes leaving a beautiful, blond, male Beanbean in its place. Peako blushes as she hides behind Mario. The boy laughs as he brushes aside his hair causing a flash of blinding light. His voice was light and gentle as the wind and quite heavenly with a hint of royalty and pride. Mario rolls his eyes as Peako and Luigi looks at him in awe. The boy smiles at them "Cheers to you mustaches!"

Blablanadon was stuttering as he stares at the boy. "This stunningly dazzling man is none other than Prince Peasley! What happened to you?"

Prince Peasley smiles again as he brushes his hair aside again to cause another flash of light. He laughs as he tells them. "I suppose you would call it a bit of an accident. As I was investigating events throughout the country for this top secret mission I'm on, I suddenly encounter Cackletta and her vile minion, Fawful, here on this mountain, but by the time I realized who the fiends were, it was too late. They had transformed me into THAT and shut me inside the egg."

Mario rolls his eyes again at the third flash of light from the Prince and steps forward. "Excuse me, were are here chasing them because they stole Princess Peach's voice."

The prince stops there and stares at Mario for a second with a rather strange look before asking. "Is that so?" He then lets out another gentle laugh before including. "I wouldn't too much about it. I'm sure she'll be just fine." He then jumps onto a bean-shaped platform with wings. "At any rate, we must chase after Cackletta! I want you two to visit Queen Bean in the Beanbean castle when you climb down the mountain. It may be that Cackletta's next target is the castle! I bet my life on it!" He then laughs again as he tosses down a yellow rose. "Here is a gift from me. Autographed, of course! Luigi smiles as he catches it and shows it to Peako who giggles like a fangirl. "Yes, I think a rose matches your green perfectly! If you show it at the castle, they'll permit you entry. With that, I must go back to my mission. May we meet again."

He then does one last flash of his hair before flying off. Mario could of sworn that he looks back at Peako with a longing look as he flies off. Peako giggles again as she begins to play with her long brown hair. Blablanadon then gives them a ride off the mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have four other stories in the making, and a sequel to one more coming up. It isn't exactly easy writing this you know. I'm watching a walkthrough of this story and adding and changing as I go along. Peako and Koopin are my characters. All the others are owned by Nintendo. The characters later on, Peanut and Bon, are owned by my sister. Zap is also my character though I got the idea from my other sister. We are in on this together. I have to ask them sometimes what might be good and what their own character's reactions would be. Next chapter is traveling to the castle, and I promise it won't take as long.


	7. Chapter 7

Mario, Luigi, and Peako wave goodbye to Blablanadon as they walk towards the Hammer Bros. House. Mario then stops as a sudden thought seizes him. "We forgot to grab one of the blocks! How are they going to make our hammers?"

Peako calms Mario down. "Why not explain it to them? It is getting late anyway. We can get them one tomorrow now that Blablanadon is back."

Mario nods as they head inside. The three stop in their tracks at the sight. The Hammer Bros. were hard at work on a Hoohoo Block already there. Peako looks at the hole in the roof and smiles. "Apparently the one you knocked into the water has made it here. I forgot to mention that the blocks float."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario yawns as he hops off the couch. The Hammer Bros. had allowed them to spend the night in a spare bedroom. Peako and Luigi took the only two beds leaving Mario with the couch. He didn't mind though. He puts his hat, glove, and shoes on, having slept fully dressed, and walks out to the main room to find the Bros. showing off the hammers to Luigi and Peako. Sledge saw that Mario was awake and walks over to him and puts the hammer in his hand. "This should get you down the mountain. I must say, I'm proud to have my own-made hammer used by the Mario Bros. I'm sure you'll do alright."

Mario smiles as he tightens his grip on the hammer, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. He looks at Peako and Luigi. Luigi was already testing out his new hammer. Peako had finished packing her scrolls. Mario nods to them. "Let's-a go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"WOAH!!!!"

"MAMMA MIA!!!"

Mario's grip tightens on the edge of the cart as they hurtle through the tunnels at 100mph. Luigi was on the verge of tears while Peako was thoroughly enjoying herself. When the cart finally came to a stop, Luigi flew out an lands in a pile of conveniently placed hay. When Luigi surfaces, Mario was alreadt lifting Peako out of the cart. He then helps Luigi out of the hay before leading the two out. Peako was still hopping from the excitement. Mario rolls his eyes and smiles at her childishness. Peako suddenly starts running with her hands grabbing them on the sleeves. "Come on! I want to show you two the castle and the town around it!"

Mario and Luigi look at each other and laugh as they follow her. _Wow! I never really traveled in a group with anyone since Bowser stole the Star Rod. I forgot how fun it was. Traveling with friends, playing games while traveling on an adventure that will be the benefit all. Helping each other and keeping each other on their toes. I should travel with friends more often._

The three make it to the bridge and continue their banter as they cross but suddenly freeze as the sight shocks them. The place was in ruins, very few buildings were still standing. People littered the ground. Mario looks around in shock until a young bean runs into him. The bean was no older than Peako and was followed by a small bob-bomb. The boy jumps back and pulls out a bat. "Stay back you fiends! How dare you attack the kingdom?"

He lunges at Mario and swings his bat down. Mario sidesteps as the bat makes contact with Luigi's head instead. Luigi yelps in pain as Mario rolls his eyes before grabbing the boy's shirt an lifting him from the ground. The boy screams in shock. The bob-bomb suddenly lights its fuse to save his friend. Mario licks his finger calmly and grabs the fuse putting out the flame. He grabs the headband on the bob-bomb and lifts it into the air as well. Peako who was done helping Luigi turns on the boy who was flailing in the air. "What is wrong with you? Mario and Luigi are the famous brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom! They are here to help us! What kind of uncivilized- Oooo! What a cute bob-bomb!"

Peako suddenly grabs the bob-bomb and starts to snuggle him. The bob-bomb closes his eyes happily as he allows her to snuggle him. Hearts begin to appear above the two. Mario puts the boy down who was red with embarrassment. "Sorry, we thought you two came with that with who has attacked the castle. I'm Peanut and you are snuggling Bon. We were on our way to Chucklehuck Woods to escape. Maybe we'll see each other again soon. Bye!"

With that, the two boys leave with Bon squeaking his own goodbye. With the two gone, Mario turns his attention to the castle. If what that boy said is true, they might be too late. They walk towards the castle with Peako holding Mario's arm as she looks at the wreckage around her. "I hope everyone will be okay."

(A/N: This next part will be almost exactly like it was in the game. I found this too funny to change.)

Once across the bridge, they try to enter but two guards rush in front of them and block them. The guard on the left pushes Mario back. "Halt! You There! Halt! You can't just waltz on in here! The town has been attacked! Which means the castle could be attacked at any moment!"

He pushes Mario again and the two back up. They glance at each other and back at the guards. "Lady Lima has instructed us not to let anyone enter the castle! Anyone whatsoever! Having said that, if you still wish to enter, you must explain your names and your motives."

Mario introduces himself with indifference. The guard on the right drops his spear dramatically and gasps. "WHAT??? YOU are the world-famous Mario!?!"

Luigi hearing this introduces himself almost dramatically. The right guard repeats the dramatic dropping of the spear and gasps again. "WHAT??? And YOU are the legendary Luigi!?!"

The left guard looks at him curiously and asks. "Uh, Luigi who?!?"

The right one turns to him. "Shh! I have no idea..."

Luigi falls to the ground in shock and disappointment. He gets up as the left guard begins speaking to Mario. "If you really are the superstar Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom, then prove it!"

Mario shrugs and jumps as high as he could go. The guard on the right backs up as he drops his spear once again. "Th-That jump. NO MISTAKING IT!"

The left guard turns to the right and asks in worry. "Th-This guy is really Mario??"

The right one turns to him again. "Shh! ...I can't be certain."

It was Mario's turn to fall. The guards straighten up as the left starts talking again. "Anyway... Whatt business would the famous Mario and Lui-uh... other guy have in this castle?"

Mario and Luigi dove right into their tale of Peach's stolen voice and the quest they are on to recover it. The guard on the right seemed to be listening as he seems to react to the right parts. "Hmm! Ah! Ho ho! Huhhh? Ohhhh! I see! Gotcha!"

The guard on the left was watching them all confused. When his partner screams out that last word, he finally asks, "What do they want?"

The right turns to him and answers with a shrug, "No clue..."

Both brothers fall at the idiocy of the situation they are in. The left turns serious as he shouts out. "...Enough! Regardless of all that nonsense, you may not enter! Now begone!"

Luigi suddenly has an idea as he digs into his pockets. He pulls out the yellow rose that is still looking as new as when Peasley gave it to him and shows it to the guards. The right one nearly jumps out of his suit at the sight. "PRINCE PEASLEY'S ROSE! Are you friends of the prince?"

Mario and Luigi both nod. The guard on the right glances nervously at his buddy. "Umm, listen, I think maybe we ought to let these guys inside."

The left nods. "Umm...OK. Taking into account that rose and your wacky story, we can allow you to enter."

The right speaks under his breath. "That was one wacky story. Woo!"

(A/N: Now back to some forms of improvising while following the storyline.)

The three of them walk in while Mario mutters. _What kind of guards do they hire here? It seems like every other guard is an idiot. I guess you must have an IQ lower than a 2__nd__ grader to work here._

Mario leads the group around the castle. Peako pokes Mario's shoulder to get his attention. "This place is too quite. All the doors are heavily guarded but except for the guards, there is not a single soul anywhere."

Mario looks at her and looks around._ She's right! It's too quiet._ Luigi makes a scared noise as he moves behind Mario. Mario sees someone lying on the ground and walks up to him. He shakes the unconscious bean but to no avail. A loud voice behind them causes them to jump. "Master Mario and Master Luigi!"

The brothers turn around as Peako hides behind the unconscious bean. An elder bean walks up to them and looks them over. Mario looks back at her and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Lima, the head lady in the castle court. Are you truly the superstars of the kingdom?"

Mario and Luigi show off their jumps to prove who they are and Mario then talks to her. "We are here because Peach's voice was stolen and we chased the perpetrators to here."

Lady Lima looks at him cruriously. "Really? Well I can't have you guys about. We have a problem, I'm afraid you must go."

Suddenly the floor opens up and drops the brothers, Peako, and the unconscious bean into the floor below. Mario and Luigi get up while Peako remains hidden. Lady Lima calls from above. "If you truly are the famous Mario Bros. then prove yourselves. Fix the castle plumbing and get the water going again."

The doors above close and Peako comes out of hiding. "Sorry about that. I used to work in the castle so I've met Lady Lima before and she is a very nice woman, but something about her seemed off and I couldn't take chances of being seen. You know how Cackletta wants me gone."

Mario and Luigi nod. Luigi then looks up and back at Peako. "What's the deal with the plumbing? We may be great plumbers and all but why is it so important?"

Peako thinks for a moment while looking around. She finally snaps he fingers and turns back to the brothers. "The security system in the castle is powered by water! The way the pipes and plumbing are arranged is how the castle above gets the ability to protect precious and important scrolls and items in the castle! If Cackletta is after something in the castle that is important then we better hurry!"

Mario nods and looks around the corner. His eyes widen as he realizes that the pipes had many holes and there were monsters swarming everywhere. He pulls back to stare at Luigi. "We have our work cut out for us little bros."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario stomps on another enemy as Peako lulls another twenty to sleep with her. Luigi was finishing up n another patch for the pipe. Mario sits down on the pipe tired. Peako tames one monster and turns it on its buddies. She then goes over to the brothers. "Almost there! One more patch-up and we can go back upstairs."

Mario nods as Luigi is back on his feet. "Great! Where's the leak ma'am."

Peako points over to a hole in a pipe, shuffling the still unconscious bean in her arm in the process. Luigi pulls out a giant cork and shoves it into the hole. Suddenly some bars in a door nearby lift as the door to the upstairs lift. Out of the once bared door came a confused Lady Lima. Mario's eyes widen at this. _If she came from upstairs, why is she coming through that door and not the other one. Something seems fishy._ This Lady Lima sees Mario and Luigi and pulls them into spine-crushing hugs. "Ohhh, thank the stars! You've saved me! You heroic souls!"

She finally looks back at them as she pulls away. Her old and weary eyes widen as she looks at them. "C-Could you be the Mario Bros. of the Mushroom Kingdom? What are you two doing in a place like this?"

Peako, feeling left out, spoke up. "Lady Lima, didn't you drop us down here in order to fix the plumbing?"

Lady Lima gives Peako a thoughtful look before answering. "...Most perplexing... We were attacked by Cackletta and her fiends and have been stuck here ever since!" Here more servants appear behind Lady Lima from the door she came through.

The bean in Peako's arms appear to have been awake through the entire conversation and finally speaks up which causes everyone to jump. "...Maybe the 'Lady Lima' you encountered was..."

Mario and Luigi look at each other for a moment as their eyes widen in fear. Suddenly you see Lin smash a window as realization hits them. (A/N: See explanation to Lin below.)

"CACKLETTA!!!" The Bros. shout at the same time as they turn and hurry up the steps to stop the witch from succeeding with her evil plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N:) **Lin** is actually a random character from many stories that me and my sisters did together. Funny thing is he is not even a Nintendo character.

**LIN: **A dark purple, evil, flying Chao with a big toothy grin from the Sonic games.

Favorite food: Bombs and Fire

Favorite music: Polka

Favorite game: Pin the tail on stupid people

Favorite hobby: Randomness and death defying tricks

He is a Chao that destroys all logic and tends to show up in many stories (even if they are not Sonic stories) and mess about as a comedy relief. When realization hits someone he will shatter a window and if someone does something or says something stupid he will often hold a sign saying this 'space for rent' or 'Screwball.' You get the idea. He was something that my older sister threw in for kicks and unfortunately I am writing this based on a collaborated effort by my sisters and I. I hope you enjoy him and he is our property so don't steal him.

If you want to get a view of what he looks like then buy Sonic Adventure 2, get an ordinary Chao egg and give the resulting Chao only flying chaos drives from Eggman, Shadow, and/or Rouge until he evolves into a Dark Chao. That's the best I can come up with other than the description by his name. His original name was Chaolin until he evolved and we called him Lin after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Mario races up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Luigi was ahead of him, having longer legs. Peako, Pea (The small bean that fell in the hole with them), and Lady Lima were all right behind him. He pants out as he runs, "What is Cackletta after?"

Lady Lima, who had great stamina for such an old woman, replies, "Probably the Beanstar! We at the castle are its guardians! We are meant to protect it from evil doers like that witch!"

_Is it that powerful?_ Mario shakes his head as they finally reach the top of the stairs. The Beanstar was already gone. There was an evil cackle above their heads and Mario knew who it was before looking up. Cackletta was hovering above them in her chair as she laughs at the sorry sight below her. Peako had hidden behind Mario again in fear of the sorceress above them. "It's too late plumber bros! I already have what I came for! Besides, didn't you come to visit her majesty? How rude it is for you not to introduce yourselves to her, don't you think queenie?" There was a mighty roar as a green he-man of a queen appears and stomps towards the brothers. As she begins her attack, Cackletta flies off laughing. "I'll leave you to your little chat!"

Mario turns his gaze back to the giant Beanbean starts beating her chest. Lin comes and says, "Battle with Queen King Kong, take one!"

Mario and the gang back away as the queen approaches them. Mario starts to frantically look for an opening before throwing all caution to the wind and jumping at her. His feet connect with one hand and she shakes her fist as if in pain before sending it into Mario's stomach. Mario flew back into a wall as a loud sound erupts in the room as Peako slowly pushes the monster back with a steady note. (Musical that is.) Mario gasps for breath as he stands up. _Must get rid of that stupid crown. Her head is probably the weak point. _He pushes away from the walls and motions to Luigi. "Go for her head!"

Luigi who was cowering in the corner nods his head shakily and turns to the queen. Luigi pulls his hammer and jumps at her head. He knocks the impossibly pointy crown off with one swing and then jumps to safety as Mario swings his own hammer into a spot on her head, knocking her unconscious. She did manage one more punch into Mario's gut before passing out on the floor. Mario doubles over in pain as he lands. Lady Lima ran past to the queen immediately and gasps before mourning. "Oh! The poor Queen! She has been forced to swallow a Belly Belch Slug! Oh, our poor queen! What do we do?"

Mario looks her over before looking back up at Lady Lima. "Why not just get it out?"

Lady Lima morns in her sadden voice, "That is impossible! There is no known cure for such a slug. The only thing that might stand a chance in this kingdom is the fabled Chuckola Reserve. It is supposedly somewhere deep in Cucklehuck Woods."

Luigi sniggers at the name as Mario steps forward. "Well get it for you!"

Lady Lima was taken aback. She gapes before regaining senses. "B-But the forest is fraught with dangers and monsters! It is nigh impossible to find such a rare delicacy in the forest! You would either be killed or starved to death before you get what we require!"

Luigi pales greatly but Mario merely smiles and throws his fist into the air. "You seem to have forgotten who I am. I can take of this no problem! Just point me in the direction I need to go and I will get this Chuckola Reserve that you desperately need! I am Mario Mario, Plumber, Adventurer, and Hero Extraordinaire! At your service!"

Lady Lima looked overjoyed at his statement. She claps her hands as Pea pulls out a Broach and hands it to Mario. "Very well Mario, you can get the Chuckola Reserve. We will remain an try to clean up the mess Cackletta made and keep the queen from any more rampages. Please hurry back."

Mario bows then runs off with Peako dragging an unconscious Luigi after him.

"So this is Chucklehuck Woods?"

Peako nods to Mario as she gently rubs Luigi's back to calm him down. If he didn't soon, he was going to faint again. They will need him on his feet when danger comes crawling. Mario shows the broach to the guards and leads the way into the Chuckola Cola factory. Luigi was staring at the exhibits they pass and reads the info under each one. "They tell jokes to make the cola?"

Peako nods. "The more jokes, the stronger the soda. The Reserve is supposed to be the strongest of them all."

Mario leads the group through storage in the factory basement. It was getting pretty dark and hard to see. As they maneuver their way through the maze of barrels, Mario bumps into something soft before leaving the maze where it was lighter. Upon turning around, he realizes that neither Luigi nor Peako were following him. Instead there was a strange Beanbean with a striped shirt and a thieves' mask on.

"YOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO!" Mario screams. The beanbean jumps and runs off in fright as Luigi and Peako make it out of the maze on hearing Mario. Luigi helps Mario up as Peako looks around for any monsters. Mario points in the direction the strange figure went. "There is a suspicious beanbean here and he went that way. He was dressed like a thief."

Peako's thoughts: _Is he talking about Popple? What would he be doing here?_

The trio head off after the figure in hopes of finding an explanation. As they got close, they hear a voice that seems to be raging and cursing his miserable luck.

Peako's thoughts: _Yep, that's Popple._

Mario sees the bean first and taps his shoulder. "Hello?"

"ACK!" Popple jumps into the air and turns to look at who poked him. His eyes became a malicious glare here. "Who are you? WHO are YOU? I am Popple, master theif!"

Mario opens his mouth to speak but gets interrupted by Popple. "Quiet! I'm talking, see? When I talk you listen, see? Now shut yer trap and listen! I came to look for the reserve. The legendary Chuckola Cola Reserve! Finding something as rare and valuable as that would surely challenge my talents, see? Something like that is bound to fetch a high price, see?"

Peako stomps the ground in anger. "That's not FAIR! We need that reserve! It is for anyone that finds it first and no one has ever gone far enough into the forest to find it before. It's too dangerous."

Popple looks Peako up and down before speaking. "Well if it isn't Peako. Came to do another mission for the queen or are you still on the run? I can handle danger, see? I'll be fine, see? With my new partner, I'll be able to find that reserve no problem. ROOKIE!"

A giant, familiar, spiky-shelled, koopa appears. He had a blue mask around his eyes, but there was no mistake who he was. "BOWSER?" Mario and Luigi shout in shock.

Popple didn't seem to hear them as he talks to the koopa. "Rookie! These two hair lips and their girl are trying get to the reserve before us. We will just have to make sure they go no further."

Rookie nods, "Right Boss," but then he turns to look at the two brothers and hesitates. "What is it Rookie?"

"I feel like I have seen those two men somewhere before. As I look at them, I suddenly feel the need to crush them. Do I know them?"

Popple irritably shouts, "It doesn't matter if, where, when, or how you met them! All that matters is that they are in our way, and we must crush them! Now stop reminiscing the past and GET THEM!"

"Yes Boss!"

Mario and Luigi dodge to the side as a hammer lands where they were standing only seconds before. Peako jumps over Popple as the bean tries to tackle her. She smirks and sings as she put Rookie in a trance. Mario saw Popple try to steal from Luigi and hits him with a hammer. Popple rubs his head and grabs the hammer that Rookie threw before hitting him with it. "Get out of La La Land and Get Them!"

Rookie growls as he looks at the Bros. before shout. "I feel so angry I could just…"

Suddenly he blows fire at the heroes. Mario and Luigi jump while Peako dives to the ground. Popple thought this was his chance and tries to smash the poor scribe girl with the hammer her was holding. Mario sees this and quickly signals to Luigi. As they perform Bounce Bros., a sudden change in moves gets the two spinning so that Mario curls into a ball and smacks Popple in the face. Popple flies backwards and skids across the floor into a bunch of barrels. Luigi was also curled into a ball but instead was sent flying into Rookie's face. Rookie fell over and hits the ground hard.

Mario, who had landed first, helps Peako up as Luigi lands next to them. Popple wriggles out of the pile of splinted wood and chuckola fruit. He looks at the scene in front as Mario and Luigi were ready for a round two while Rookie was on the ground and out of strength. He growls, "Despicable! Who took you in when you were lost in Stardust Fields? Who took care of you when you couldn't remember anything? You disgust me Rookie!"

Rookie steadies himself to his feet. "I am so ashamed."

Popple turns his burning glare to the trio and smirks. "Still, this changes nothing! We will find that reserve before you! You will not stop us! We'll get to it first, see? Good Luck!"

The two ran out of their as Rookie and knocks over a barrel to block their path. Once they were gone, Mario passes out the healing shrooms and looks back at the barrel. "Well, at least we now know what happened to Bowser."

Luigi nods. "We'll have to find some way to get his memory back once we find the chance."

Mario nods as he looks to Peako. "He was with us when we were in Stardust Fields. Last we saw him, he was blasted out of a cannon. He may be our enemy but he needs help. Once this is all over, we have to get him back home so we can get his memory back."

Peako looks at him and then smiles knowingly before nodding. "You are an odd hero, Mario. Despite how many times that Bowser has tried to defeat you and kidnap the princess, you always make sure everyone comes out alive and well in the end. Not many heroes show such compassion to their enemies. You are rare gem, Mario. A true hero."

Mario blushes at this as Luigi pats him on the back encouragingly. Mario takes one last look at the barrel. "Let's rest her for a moment. Then we'll keep going"

_Hang in there, Bowser! We'll get Peach's voice back and your memory._


	9. Chapter 9

Mario was looking at his hammer oddly as they left the Chuckola Cola Factory. They had just met two of the oddest brothers they have ever seen. The upside is their new abilities with the hammers. Luigi can make Mario shrink while Mario and pound Luigi literally into the ground. It was silly really but it might prove to be useful yet. Peako runs past them and stops at the entrance to the woods. When the other two catch up, they see that the woods are truly thick with strange creatures and shyguys with spears all moving about. Mario leads the group into the forest. "This place looks funny."

Luigi jokes, "This entire kingdom looks funny. It must be all the bad names."

Mario turns to glare at Luigi as Peako laughs at the two. Mario rolls his eyes as he turns back to the path they were walking." Popple and Bowser have already gained a lead. It will take a while to catch up with them. Let's hurry!"

Mario follows a moving barrel as Peako tries hard not to laugh. As the barrel reaches the wall with the button, Mario jumps up onto the barrel and hits the button with his hammer. Mario then jumps off before turning to watch Luigi jump out of the barrel. Luigi rubs his head as he asks the older brother, "Why couldn't I have climbed in from the top or lift it again?"

"Because the people here are crazy so barrels are made so well that it is impossible to lift the top and they are incredibly heavy that you wouldn't be able to lift it past your knees.

Luigi nods. "Why did my hammer move have to be so useful?"

Mario gives him an apologetic smile. The group hops up the ledge and head up more ledges, knocking away pestnuts, fuzzbushes, and chuck guys along the way. They stop at a giant tree. The group froze up as the giant tree lifts onto its roots as if they were feet. The tree looks at the three and shouts "I am the great Chuckleroot. I am the guardian to the woods here and protect this path to the great tree Mother Chuckolola. Who are you and what is it that you seek?"

Mario glances to the right to see that Luigi has gone pale and was on the verge of fainting. He sighs as he steps forward. _He needs to grow a spine. Ah well…_"I am Mario Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is my brother Luigi and my fried Peako. We need the Chuckola Reserve for the queen."

Chuckle root looks at them sizing them up. He glances at the obviously scared man in green clothes who was shaking in his shoes. The girl was in rags and had incredibly long hair with a caring face. The brave man in front looks ready to defend the other two if he were to attack. He couldn't help but let a smile come on his face. This odd match of adventurers obviously wouldn't be here if they didn't need what he was guarding. They were not like the two thieves that were here earlier. He was glad he did not let those two pass. He makes a decision. "Very well then, if you really want it then you need to find the three Chuckola fruit. (Chuckleroot's right section turns red) One is red, (His left section becomes purple) one is purple, and (the middle turns white) one is white. If you can find all three in these woods, I will let you pass. They are rare plants but they can be found if you look. Good Luck great adventurers."

Mario looks at surprise as Chuckleroot sits himself down. He then smiles and thanks Chuckleroot before turning and leading the group off to look for the three fruits. As the old tree watches them go, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "They certainly are an odd bunch, but they have what it takes to save this cursed land."

The group walks into a clearing where they hear giggling. A small tree that looked like a smaller version of Chuckleroot appears. Everyone looks at her as she looks at them. She then giggles at them and asks, "Why are you in my room? I don't mind guests but you should always check ahead of time before visiting. It has been awhile since I had guests."

Peako steps forward and speaks. "I am Peako and the guy in red is Mario and Luigi is in green. I am sorry for the intrusion. We are looking for the three chuckola fruit."

The sapling perks up. "Are you collecting them for my grandpa?"

Luigi looks around Peako. "Chuckleroot is your grandpa?"

"Yep! If you are looking for them then you are going the right way. Pass those trees over there is the red chuckola plant. The only one in the forest." _Boy! Aren't we lucky?_

Peako and Luigi exchange happy glances. The sapling looks troubled though. "Lately though, this big caterpillar keeps trying to eat the fruit. It could damage the plant if it is not careful. Will you put a stop to it?"

Mario looks to the other two and back to her. "Oh yeah. We'll help anyway we can."

The sapling smiles happily. "Thank you. I can't fight it myself since I am too young. You are good people."

Mario smiles as Luigi blushes. Peako turns to the trees. "Let's go and stop that caterpillar!"

The group wave goodbye to the sapling and head to the trees. They keep moving to a large wall of the bushes that a segmented body was trying to get trough. Mario and Luigi look at it and then at each other in familiarity. They have seen this caterpillar plenty of times before all this. Mario jumps onto a segment to start them off. Mario and Luigi take turns jumping on the segments until the caterpillar finally kicks back sending them tumbling to the ground. The caterpillar pulls out and turns to them. Mario pales. "A wiggler!"

The wiggler turns angrily towards them and charges forward. Mario dodges but Luigi found that he was frozen in place. "Maariioooooooo!"

Suddenly a small bomb hits the wiggler upside the head. The wiggler is thrown by the explosion before it lands painfully on its back. The gang looks in the direction the bomb flew from only to see Peanut and Bon. Peanut was patting his bat to his hand with his peashooter stuck in his mouth like a cigar. Bon had huge cannons stuck to his headband. Peanut smiles as he speaks. "Forgot about us didn't you? We'll take care of this wiggler. You guys get that fruit."

Mario and Luigi look at each other and then nod before they head to the bush to grab the fruit. Mario dives into the bush and heads towards the plant. It was a tall thick yet slightly damaged plant with only one red fruit left. Mario was careful to pick the fruit so as to not any more damage to the plant. He heads back to the hole in the bush and passes the fruit out to Luigi. As Mario crawls out, he saw that the wiggler had changed course and was heading towards them and the fruit. Peako seeing this ran in between them and the wiggler. She glares the wiggler down. The wiggler sees the glare and slows to a stop inches from Peako. A smirk graces her face as she takes a deep breath. She unleashes a scream that was so incredibly loud that it blew the wiggler back towards Peanut. Peanut swung his bat with all his might knocking the wiggler to the ground. "Ha! Grounder!"

The wiggler stumbles to its feet and makes a run for it. They let it go and Peanut turns towards the group and smiles. "Hey guys, and girl."

The trio approaches the bean and bomb. Mario then asks the one question the others were dying to ask, "What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **HOLY CRAP! When was the last time I've written? I have to pick up the slack if I want to write Partners In Time. Better get moving! Remember:

Narration  
"Talking"  
_Mario's thoughts_

XMARIO&LUIGISUPERSTARSAGAX

"Bon and I come here often when we need an escape. This isn't the only place either. We sneak off to a lot of places near the castle," explains Peanut as he leads the group through the woods. "We know the whole woods top to bottom so we can help you guys get the remaining fruits."

Peako was now cuddling a happy Bon. Peanut then turns towards them as he stops. "So the queen needs this Chucola Reserve right? You know me and Bon have dreams of becoming knights, right? We'll help if you put in a good word for us from the queen."

Mario and Luigi exchange looks before Mario replies, "Why put in a good word? If you come and help us you will get to meet the queen first hand."

Peanut thinks about this, and then nods. "Deal! Let's go get that reserve. So what fruits do you have?"

Mario looks at the fruit in Luigi's hand. "Red"

Peanut froze and looks at the fruit. "That's it? Well it's a good thing I ran into you. I know where the other two are."

Mario and Luigi look at each other and smile. Maybe things are looking up.

XMARIO&LUIGISUPERSTARSAGAX

Or not.

"We have to do what?" asks Mario.  
Peanut points at the high bushes that looked more like walls. "Get past these in thirty seconds and the next fruit is yours. You go through here." Here Peanut points at a hole too small for anyone other than Bon to crawl through. "And hit the button to open that gate." Peanut then thumbs over to a gate not too far. "Luigi enters the gate and hits that button and a so on. It goes back and forth and there is a time on how fast you do it. Do it quick enough and Luigi will get to the fruit and we could move on to the next plant."

Mario and Luigi looks at Peanut before Mario finally asks, "Why won't you and Bon do it? Bon is at least small enough to fit through that hole."

Peanut points out, "That old tree that sent you after these fruits will know if you did not get them on your own. It is better to do it yourselves to avoid conflict."

Luigi points out, "Well at least we are not running in blindly."

"True, that is what usually happens to us. Let's get this over with."

Luigi pulls out his hammer and hits Mario with it. Mario shrinks down to half his usual size. Mario turns to Luigi.

"Okay Luigi! You wait at the gate. The moment it opens, rush towards the button. We have to hurry so be prepared for the next gate to open."

Luigi nods as Mario rushes into the hole.

XMARIO&LUIGISUPERSTARSAGAX

Peanut and Bon both walk happily as the Mario Bros and Peako follow along behind, with Mario carrying both the purple and red fruit. The white fruit was all that was left to find. Peanut leads them into a cave. Inside they could see many ledges against the walls leading higher and higher. Peanut points to the highest cliff, "There it is. The white fruit is up there."

Mario looks at Peanut suspiciously. "How do you know all this?"

Peanut grins, "Bon and I have tried this whole 'get the three fruits' thing before, but we always failed at getting the white fruit."

Mario blinks at this bit of info. "Why is that?"

"Are you kidding? Look at the height! Look at the ledges! Bon and I do not have the jumping capabilities, even when working together."

Mario and Luigi exchange smug glances. Mario and Luigi took off. Using their jumping prowess, they work their way up the cavern. Peako, Peanut, and Bon watch on as the Mario Bros make their way to the top where the final fruit sits. Mario and Luigi use the jumping techniques they had gained back in Stardust Fields to scale the walls faster than just jumping alone. Finally they reach the top. Mario rushes forth and plucks the fruit off the vine. They finally have gained all three fruits.

XMARIO&LUIGISUPERSTARSAGAX

"You have managed to find all three fruits!" exclaimed Chuckleroot with excitement. "I am impressed."

The old tree suddenly grew teary-eyed as he gazes at the three fruits for the first time in a long time. "Very well. You may pass. Very well. Go."

Chuckleroot moves forward to allow the group through. He sits down and heads back to sleep. As the group steps forward to pass a loud voice is heard.

"Yes! Ohhhh YES! The path is clear!"

The group turns to see Popple and Rookie behind them. _Where did they come from?_ Rookie was doing some sort of victory dance. Popple started to gloat. "We couldn't get past here, see? Hiding here and waiting for a couple of schmoes was brilliant! All right Rookie! Let's not waste anymore time! **WE'RE GOLDEN, SEE?**"

And just like that they were off. Peako just 'bout threw a fit. "How dare they? We did all the work and they ran ahead of us! That's Cheating! I hate cheaters! Let's hurry and get to the reserve first!"

Peakos takes off, follows close behind. They run past the cluster of trees to the cave entrance.


End file.
